


Kill the Game

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, game, 上嫁杀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 上嫁杀游戏，掠夺者+斯内普。该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。
Relationships: Not A Romance - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Kill the Game

（詹姆的场合）

莉莉，斯内普，邓不利多

“嫁给莉莉。”毫无悬念，詹姆立刻说。

“对莉莉，我还以为你会选另一个。”西里斯坏笑，詹姆顿时赤红了脸。

“嫁给了莉莉，还愁没机会吗？”莱姆斯补上一句。

赶在詹姆急眼前，西里斯问：“那在嫁给莉莉之前，你想上谁？杀谁？”

“我杀鼻……”詹姆刚要脱口而出，忽然想起这样邓不利多对应的选项，表情扭曲了一下。

“杀邓不利多。”他咬牙切齿地说。

“感天动地，叉子。”西里斯鼓了鼓掌，“很有献身精神。”

“反正我也做不到。”詹姆破罐破摔，“要是邓不利多把我给杀了或者抓起来，我就用不着上鼻涕精了。”

“在斯内普和邓不利多之间你宁可选择跟斯内普上床？”莱姆斯扬起眉毛。

“你会想看邓不利多的裸体吗？”詹姆问，“你觉得他头发和胡子底下是什么样？”

卢平的表情也扭曲了一下。

“斯内普不是最坏的选择。”他同意道

（西里斯的场合）

詹姆，斯内普，麦格

“喂，为什么我也在里边？”詹姆抗议道。

“上鼻涕精，嫁给麦格，杀詹姆。”西里斯毫不犹豫地说。

“嘿！！！！！！”詹姆大叫。

“我觉得你父母有意向把遗产留给我。”西里斯冲他龇牙，“我现在可是穷光蛋，无家无业啊。”

詹姆佯作狂怒。“见利忘义！我看错你了，大脚板！”

“你也要上斯内普？”莱姆斯瞟着西里斯。

“啊，反正堵上他的嘴，关了灯都一样。”西里斯一摊手，“我不挑剔。”

虫尾巴弱弱地发言：“可是你要嫁给麦格教授……我感觉……”

“……她会是超恐怖的管家婆！”詹姆接上。

“所以嘛，她应该很快就会把我给甩掉了。”西里斯眨眨眼。

（莱姆斯的场合）

格雷伯克，斯内普，莉莉

“我们不能把范围限定在人类吗？”莱姆斯望天，寻找不存在的满月。

“你自己都不是人类，哥们儿。”西里斯提醒他。

“上格雷伯克，嫁给莉莉，杀斯内普。”莱姆斯说。

“你居然宁愿上格雷伯克？？？”詹姆难以置信地嚷道，“那个狼人咬了你！”

“万一我满月夜的时候性致高涨呢？”莱姆斯假笑，用上了他那种非常恶心的暗示性的语调，“至少咬他不会有什么额外后果。”

“谢谢你在我脑海中留下了不可磨灭的画面。”西里斯干巴巴地说，彼得在他身边哆嗦了一下。

“叉子，你不会因为我选择嫁给莉莉杀掉我吧？”莱姆斯虚情假意地问。

詹姆转转眼珠，“所有头脑正常的人都会选择嫁给莉莉。”

“但为什么你会是我们中最介意和老鼻涕精上床的人？”西里斯摸着下巴上少得可怜的一点胡茬思索着。

“我挺同情他的。”莱姆斯说。

（彼得的场合）

邓不利多，斯内普，麦格

彼得沉默了好久。

“上……上斯内普，嫁给麦格，杀邓不利多。”

说完他就哭了。

西里斯强行和他击了个掌。

（斯内普的场合）

詹姆，西里斯，莱姆斯

“我拒绝参与这种愚蠢的活动。”斯内普说。

“多点娱乐不是坏事嘛，西弗勒斯。”邓不利多笑眯眯地说。

“而且难得你有机会可以公然宣布自己想杀我。”西里斯凑热闹。

斯内普挨个瞪过在座诸位。

“全部杀掉。”他恶狠狠地说。

“那是违反规则的。”莱姆斯温和地说，“你得上一个，嫁一个，杀一个才行。”

“定额杀一个的话，”斯内普回答，“我杀我自己，游戏结束。”

（斯内普当场杀死了游戏，全剧终）


End file.
